


ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛʜᴏᴏᴅ - ɴᴀᴍᴊɪɴ

by imhisbf



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asexual, Boy x boy, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Kpop fanfic, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Yoonseok - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts fanfic, jikook - Freeform, jikook fanfic, kpop, male x male, markson, markson fanfic, namjin - Freeform, namjin fanfic, yoonseok fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhisbf/pseuds/imhisbf
Summary: "ɪ'ᴍ ᴀ sɪɴɢʟᴇ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴄᴀʀɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴋɪᴅs.""ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ɴᴏ ꜰᴜᴄᴋʙᴏʏ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ."





	1. ɪɴᴛʀᴏᴅᴜᴄᴛɪᴏɴ

ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛʜᴏᴏᴅ - ɴᴀᴍᴊɪɴ

They were pretty good parents and thought that they deserved  
time for themselves for once. It was during that time that they  
ended up drunk, nearly jailed, and in the backseat of a van   
owned by three guys that they hadn't met, nor seen before.

 

[ _ **ᴄᴏᴘʏʀɪɢʜᴛ!**_ ]

This book is pure fiction. All characters, places, events are just of  
the author's imagination or are being used for fictional purposes  
only. Any resemblances of any real life person, place, and event  
are just pure coincidence. Please do not steal or claim this story  
as your own.


	2. ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs

Kim Seokjin - Age 26 - Father of two   
He's the definition of sass and beauty, but don't let that   
fool you. He's not as great as his complexion may seem. Underneath   
that strong visage lies a tired overworking father that just   
wants someone to be there for him. 

 

 

Min Yoongi - Age 25 - Father of One  
He had thought that having a child would be easy, but  
that thought was proved wrong long after he received his  
baby girl. Now with a sensitive daughter that's afraid her  
father will be hurt, he needs to find someone that they  
both can be comfortable around.

 

 

Jung Hoseok - Age 25 - Father of two  
Learning how to fake happiness was the best thing that  
could have ever happened to this single father. Now he  
no longer has to worry about others finding out how he  
truly feels inside, especially those he cares about.

 

 

Kim Namjoon - Age 26 - Father of none  
A shy bookstore clerk that doesn't want to leave the  
security of his home is how you could define him. Not  
having the courage to talk to anyone outside of his small  
friend group left him lonely and a quiet dreamer.

 

 

Park Jimin - Age 18 - Father of none  
This wannabe singer would do anything to have his voice  
be heard, but due to his social anxiety that may never happen.  
Alongside his anxiety, this young boy suffers from an eating  
disorder that has his shying away from lunch dates  
with his closest friends.

 

 

Kim Taehyung - Age 18 - Father of none  
He's troublesome, asexual, and always in the mood for  
a good time. He always finds himself getting in trouble  
even for the littlest of things, and always asks for the  
help of his two best friends in order to get out of it.

 

 

Jeon Jungkook - Age 17 - Father of none  
Due to who his parents are, this seventeen year old  
finds it hard to be anything less than perfect. With all  
of the things that he has even known set aside, he's  
ready to change and experience anything he can -  
even if he ends up jailed.


	3. ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ

**ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ |**

The group resembled that of a cliché high school film. Rather than the normal push-up bra wearing, fashion addicted, snotty females, it consisted of three sassy males. These males looked unlike those that were around them, for they each had on a bit of makeup and the flashiest clothes that they could have possibly found.  
  
  
  
  


"He just wanted to fuck me," Seokjin, the assumed leader, stated. He paused his story for a moment, plump lips wrapping around his smoothies straw. After his short sip, he continued. "Like I was saying, he just wanted to fuck me. There was no date beforehand or anything. He just wanted to rush into his fucking bed because he wanted to get laid."  
  
  
  
  


"Let me guess, you kicked his ass?" A soft haired, brunette piped up. He pursed his lips whilst looking into his compact mirror. He wanted to make sure that there were no remains of his Starbucks muffin, just in case he were to bump into a cute guy.  
  
  
  
  


"I didn't have to. Once I brought up Jamie and Nate, that fucker was gone."  
  
  
  
  


"Anytime you bring up the fact that you have children, those fuckers run," The third boy exclaimed. He rolled his eyes at his statement, for it was all too true. He had met plenty of guys that he would have made official, but once he had slipped out that he had a kid, they just made some on the spot excuse as to why they couldn't help push the relationship forward. He didn't care about them though, for he had his group, and that was all he really needed.  
  
  
  
  


"Like I always say, I'm a single mother with two kids. I don't need no fuckboy in my life." The pinkette snapped his fingers at his statement. He had said the same thing almost every day since he had adopted his children. If he liked someone, then they would have to commit to his babies, rather than think that they could fuck and run.  
  
  
  
  


"Preach." The other two boys exclaimed, voices mixing perfectly. They met eyes for a second, small smiles gracing their lips at the harmony. However, it was only for a second, for they both looked away almost immediately.  
  
  
  
  


Completely oblivious to the awkwardness that set in around his friends, the pinkette continued. "If that bitch just wants me for my body, he has another thing coming." He took a longer sip from his smoothie before placing it into the nearest trashcan. He knew that he would enjoy the attention that he received from the countless fuckboys, that is, if he didn't have his children. Now that he did have children, he just wanted someone that wanted to settle down and start a family with him. He hated that he was seen as just some petty object to be used once and thrown away afterwards.  
  
  
  
  


"That's what I've been thinking," The brunette murmured. He had wanted to settle down for a while, but since he did have children, it was harder for him to find someone that would want to deal with his two babies. He had even lied about having children once, but had eventually come clean as he began to know the person that he had tried so hard to be with.  
  
  
  
  


"Who doesn't think that? I mean, I only have one child, and whenever someone meets her, they try so fucking hard to act like they enjoy her being in my life. It's obvious that they couldn't even give a shit because they're always up on me, even when she's in the room."  
  
  
  
  


"How was Lily taking that? I know that she always seemed so quiet when I had someone over. She always looked so scared, like something would happen that she wouldn't understand." The brunette tilted his head towards the blonde. He had been Lily's babysitter ever since he could remember, and for a while she couldn't cope with having a man that she didn't know around her.  
  
  
  
  


"She's been coping with it. We've had talks about it, and she told me that she didn't know what to do when she seen a guy trying to do shit. It wasn't that explicit –thank god- but she was afraid. The last time something of the sort had happened, I ended up in the hospital."  
  
  
  
  


"Kyung was an ass anyway. He should have known better than to try to-"  
  
  
  
  


"I know, but that's not what I'm worried about. I don't care if she hates him, I just care about her feeling safe around someone that might actually become her father someday. I don't want her to continue to be afraid that I'll be hurt, especially since she's so young. She should be worried about which toy she should bring to school, or which cape matches her princess dress."  
  
  
  
  


The group went silent for a second, all three nodding their heads. If there was once thing that they worried about the most, it would be their children. They wanted their kids to live an innocent childhood, rather than a childhood full of random guys coming in and out of their houses.  
  
  
  
  


A loud beeping broke the blanket of silence that was hung heavily around the boys. They looked around for a second, wondering who the noise could be coming from, that is, until the pinkette sheepishly held up his phone. "I need to get going. I promised the kids that I would pick them up from school."  
  
  
  
  


"We all should get going. Classes are ending and our babies will be out in no time."  
  
  
  
  


~  
  
  
  
  


"Quit staring and get back to work," A dark haired boy mumbled. He flicked his co-workers forehead as hard as he could, hoping that the threat of another would get the boy up and working once again.  
  
  
  
  


"I know, I know. I just-"  
  
  
  
  


"Just had to stare at him again? If you like him so much, go talk to him. That's how Mark and I met." The speaker smiled at the cherished memory. He loved his baby with all of his heart.  
  
  
  
  


"This is different."  
  
  
  
  


"Really? How so?"  
  
  
  
  


"He's so perfect." The blonde pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, eyes watching the pinkette sashay out of the building. He loved the way the boy looked so perfect, especially when he allowed his true nature to flicker through the badass visage that he lets everyone else see.


	4. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ

**ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ |**

"Nate, I swear to God you will not leave this damn table until you eat the rest of your food!" The pinkette looked the eight year old in the eyes, his own glazed with fury. The child had been trying to leave the table since the food was placed in front of him, mostly because there was a large amount of veggies scattered about the porcelain.  
  
  
  
  


"Make me."  
  
  
  
  


"Really? You want me to make you? How about I take away your television privileges! Will that make you eat?" The pinkette had tried everything besides punishment. He never wanted to punish his children, even if they were being snotty brats. "Or I could take away snack for the next week?"  
  
  
  
  


The child's eyes widened at the thought of no television time, as well as no snack. He slowly leaned forward and took a large spoonful of his vegetables. "No," He murmured, his mouth full of the green peas. "I'm eating!"  
  
  
  
  


"I'm going to have to thank Yoongi for that one." The male sat back in his chair, eyes drooping as he watched the younger boy eat. Ever since he had picked his kids up from school, they had been acting terrible. They kept kicking his seat in the car, screaming about getting ice cream. Afterwards, they had opened their juice boxes and squirted the grape juice all over the light beige seats. Now, instead of a clean vehicle, he had newly purple stained seats and roof.  
  
  
  
  


"Finished!" The child screamed, slamming his eating utensils down onto the plate. Rather than waiting to be properly dismissed, he hopped up from his seat and ran into the living room.  
  
  
  
  


The pinkette continued to sit on his chair, head shaking as he did so. He was so tired of dealing with his children and how they acted. He wished that they would act a tad bit better, but no matter how hard he tried -and he tried a hell of a lot- they continued to act as if he spoiled them constantly. Which, he would spoil them frequently, but he would make sure to teach them lessons as he did so. If they got a new toy, they would give one of their older ones to a friend. They were always receiving and giving, but they still acted as if they were just receiving.  
  
  
  
  


"I need a break," The male muttered. He slowly stood up, blood rushing to his head immediately, causing him to feel a strong rush of dizziness. He hadn't been able to eat much throughout the past week because of his work schedule, as well as, because he had to take care of his two children. He wouldn't even get a bite to eat at Starbucks when Hoseok, Yoongi, and he would stop for something to drink.  
  
  
  
  


"Daddy! Daddy! I want to show you something!" A high-pitched voice screamed from somewhere down the hall. The pinkette followed the voice that belonged to his youngest, smile already forming on his lips. He knew that whenever she called him it was for something that she had made, or on the rare occasion, something that her older brother had done.  
  
  
  
  


"What is it this time, my little doll?" He asked, now leaning against the girl's doorway.  
  
  
  
  


"Look! Look!" The young girl twirled on her tip-toes, pink dress flowing out from around her. She squealed once she stopped, for the soft material from the dress had lightly grazed her ankles. "Isn't it pretty?"  
  
  
  
  


The male felt sour just looking at the dress. It was indeed very beautiful, but he had not bought her anything of the sort. She had always gotten what she wanted –most of the time that is- when he took her out shopping, and the pink dress that she was currently wearing was not one of the things she had practically thrown a tantrum for. "It is very pretty." He tried his best to sound sincere, but his voice had only sounded too sickly sweet to be real. "Now, where did you get it, honey?"  
  
  
  
  


"Daddy got it for me! He dropped it off at school when I was at recess! He told me not to put it on at school though." The young girl pouted, arms crossing over her chest at instinct. "I wanted to put it on all day," She mumbled.  
  
  
  
  


"He did, didn't he?" By this point the pinkette was furious. He and his ex had told each other that they would not do anything with the children behind the other's back. They were always completely honest with each other when they did something, but apparently the other was not as honest. The male should have known that by now –for the lack of honesty in their relationship had been the reason why they had broken apart- but he had hoped that being separated would at least gain a little trust.  
  
  
  
  


"Do you not like it?" The young girl's bottom lip began to wobble as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
  
  
  


"No, no, I like it." Seokjin pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closing out of habit. He hated how sensitive Jamie could be. She would always cry when someone seemed just the tiniest bit frustrated, even if she hadn't done a thing. He wanted her to be a little tougher so she could manage her life easier in the future when she was out of her first grade class, but for now she was as sensitive as can be. "It looks very beautiful, baby."  
  
  
  
  


"R-really?"  
  
  
  
  


"Of course." The male smiled at his little girl. "Now, I think it's time you get into your pajamas. You do have school tomorrow." He pushed himself off of the doorway and approached her closet. After a while of sorting through her clothes, he came across her favorite Pikachu onesie. He handed the clothing to her, smile widening as he noticed the excited look in her eyes. "Go put this on and I'll tuck you in." Immediately after he had spoken, the little girl had went running with her pajamas.  
  
  
  
  


The tired look returned to his face when he was left alone once again. He wanted to collapse right then and there, but he still had a few other things that he needed to do. One, for example, was to contact the shitty liar that had given his baby girl a dress in secret. Just the very thought that the dress had been a secret made the pinkette curious as to what else might be a secret that he did not know about.  
  
  
  
  


"I'm done!" The first grader hollered, jumping into her bed whilst doing so. She scrambled underneath her covers, onesie hood flapping up and down as she did so.  
  
  
  
  


"You ready to go to sleep?" The male asked, eyes softening as he glanced at the little girl. After receiving a quick nod in response, he continued. "Good, because you really need it. Especially since you almost fell asleep in class today." He sent her a small wink, making her gasp. He had been told by her teacher that she had almost fallen asleep during recess, which caused him to lower her bedtime just for the night.  
  
  
  
  


"Who told you?" The young girl pursed her lips, eyes turning into little slits. "Did Jeremy tell you?"  
  
  
  
  


"That's a secret." The pinkette placed a slim finger over his lips, a mischievous smile hidden underneath. He moved closer to the girl's bed and began to slowly tuck her in. Once finished, he stroked her cheek. "Just get some sleep. I don't want to hear that you almost fell asleep again."  
  
  
  
  


"Jeremy told you didn't he?! He's always saying those things." Jamie crossed her arms underneath her blanket, a tiny scowl on her adorable face. "I told him not to tell you," she mumbled, lips forming into a tiny pout.  
  
  
  
  


"He didn't tell me anything, my little dove. It was your teacher that told me. Jeremy would never tell on you." The male smiled down at his daughter softly. He flicked her forehead lightly, earning a quiet giggle. "Goodnight."  
  
  
  
  


He walked out of the girl's room, soft smile still evident on his lips. He loved it when his letter girl spoke about her imaginary friend. She always said such wild things when it came to this Jeremy kid, with who he had hoped was real from the very beginning. It saddened him to think that his baby girl would have to make up someone as interesting as Jeremy just to have a friend.  
  
  
  
  


He turned towards the kitchen, fully knowing that his troublesome son would be trying to get into a snack pack somewhere in the cupboards. Just as he had thought, he was met with the boy's tiny frame on one of the dining room chairs. The boy teetered back and forth as he reached towards the top cupboards, hands too far from the bag of candy that lay just out of his grip.  
  
  
  
  


"Be careful," The pinkette murmured. He approached the boy and plucked him off of the chair. "We don't want you to fall." He took a step onto the chair and rummaged around the top shelf. There was numerous bags of candy placed there, each one with a certain name to tell whose bag was whose. "Any candy in particular?"  
  
  
  
  


"Something chocolate, please." The young boy rubbed his eyes, a small yawn escaping his lips. It was around this time that he was at his lowest amount of energy, so he would get a small piece of candy for snack before being sent to bed.  
  
  
  
  


"Twix it is." The pinkette hopped down from the chair, small candy bar in hand. He unwrapped the chocolate for the young boy and handed it to him. "After that it's bed." He pushed back the boy's fluffy hair and placed a light kiss on the now uncovered forehead.  
  
  
  
  


"Alright." The young boy yawned once again before wobbling off to his room. He had walked to his room since he had graduated from his second grade class – just because he was a "big boy" now that he was in third grade.  
  
  
  
  


Left alone once again, the pinkette heaved out a sigh. He didn't want to deal with his ex in the least, but considering he had broken the agreement that they had, he felt that he needed to. He slid down the nearest wall, knees now glued to his chest as he dialed the all too familiar number.  
  
  
  
  


One ring. Two ring. Three. Four.  
  
  
  
  


The pinkette waited patiently, eyes closed all the while. He didn't want the man to pick up, nor did he want to hear his voice. He had originally planned on texting him, but that wouldn't have done a thing. The last time he had only left a text, the male had waited a week intentionally just to make the pinkette worry. Now, anytime he needed something, he had to make a phone call.  
  
  
  
  


"Never thought that you would call again." The soft laughter rang through the receiving end of the cellphone, causing shivers to crawl up Seokjin's spine. "What do you need now? Money?" The same laughter, but this time much harsher than the first time. "Are you even going to say a thing?"  
  
  
  
  


"Why did you tell her to keep it for a secret?" The pinkette pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to bear another second of the torture that he was putting himself through. He could easily go to court and take full custody of his children, but he didn't want to take them away from their other father. He was afraid that they would feel empty growing up without a second parent, so he let the other man to live in their lives.  
  
  
  
  


"If you're talking about the dress, it wasn't technically a secret. I just didn't want her to get it dirty."  
  
  
  
  


"Bullshit. You never cared about her wearing dirty clothes from the very beginning! You allowed her to wear her finest – and most expensive might I add – dress to the fucking park! That was supposed to be used for Hoseok's dinner party, yet there she was running around in the mud with it! Don't tell me that you didn't want her to dirty it!"  
  
  
  
  


"That was one time, Jin. She wanted to wear it so I let her. I didn't think that she would fuck it up that badly."  
  
  
  
  


"Listen, Jisung, I don't want you to buy her anything without telling me first," He paused, overthinking his last statement. "Scratch that, I don't want you buying her things that will travel back and forth anyway. If you buy her a dress, it stays at your place." He was tired of closeting the clothing that the man would buy the young girl, especially since her closet was already overflowing with clothes.  
  
  
  
  


"Fine, fine. I won't buy shit for your place anymore."  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you." Before he could hear another word escape the man's mouth, he hung up. He was far too tired to hear the man gloat about his newest girl to even say a goodbye. He knew that something would have been thrown in there at the end, so he was glad when he finally clicked the end button.

**Author's Note:**

> ꜰᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴇ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏᴇᴅ  
> 
> 
> ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛ ꜰᴏʀ sᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛ


End file.
